CORDIC (for COordinate Rotation DIgital Computer) is a simple and efficient algorithm to calculate hyperbolic and trigonometric functions. It is commonly used when no hardware multiplier is available or desirable (e.g., simple microcontrollers and FPGAs).
Due to the efficiency of its hardware realization, the CORDIC algorithm is used in digital hardware. One such application is digital tuning in wireless systems. In the past, CORDIC based tuners were limited by the fact that their frequency tuning resolution was a direct function of the tuner's effective sample rate and the phase accumulator size (i.e., Fs divided by a power 2).
Due to this limitation, desirable tuning steps (e.g., 1 Hz) might not be exactly realizable, leading to frequency errors in the tuned result. This frequency error can be particularly troublesome within the context of an amplifier system that makes use of a digital predistorter and a feedback loop.